Swinging in the Rain
by bjaarcy
Summary: Will can't quite help himself around Holly, which is why he reluctantly agrees to skip practice with her. AU, songfic/oneshot to Singing in the Rain, Willolly. Rated T for detailed make out sessions and repeated swear words x3


"Holly!" the curly head said with a laugh, "_Holly!_"

Sixteen year old Will Schuester was currently being dragged by his best friend, Holly Holiday, towards the small playground their neigbourhood had under a gloomy sky. Will and Holly were _supposed_ to be practicing for their high school drama club's upcoming show. (They were working on a fantastic production for Lima's premier of Singing in the Rain, which meant that everyone really had to work their ass off to make it happen.) And they really _were_ practicing at one point, back at Holly's. But, clearly, Holly decided to change their practicing plans. Will didn't mind though because he just continued to laugh as Holly pulled him by his hand out of her living room towards the park 5 blocks away from her home.

Well, he mostly didn't mind because, the fact was, Will had a huge, tsunami sized, and completely embarrassing crush on Holly – which easily swayed his decision to not go against her wishes. There's also the fact that Will was actually holding her hand (okay, more like she was grabbing and pulling his fingers off his palm) and if he couldn't really care much about the fact that he'd have to suffer 5 blocks of pulling and tugging because he was just able to grasp his fingers around Holly's. Not to mention, Will was pretty sure this was probably one of the only chances he was ever going to get to hold Holly's hand, so it was logical to take it. In fact, Will was beginning to reason to himself that it would be wrong _not_ to take this chance with him and Holly's joined hands. It would almost seem criminal actually.

But, then again, holding hands with Will was probably the last thing on Holly's mind. Will knew that his chances to be _with_ Holly were slim to none. She never showed any sign of ever liking him back, despite the fact that Will dropped many very, very, _very_ subtly dropped hints to show his feelings for her. Will shook his head in an attempt to forget his doubts; it didn't work. Will knew it was _highly_ unlikely that Holly would ever like him back in that sense. Their holding hands right now probably meant nothing to her. Yeah, this physical contact was probably due to the fact that Holly just wanted an out from being so physically close to Will in her tiny, cramped living room.

But, then, if that was true, _that_ meant that Will was even closer to Holly back at her house during practice… _Oh._

"Holly!" Will called out again with a laugh. "Come on, we have to practice!" He had the sudden urge to be back in that cramped living room, practicing. Will may have believed he had no chance at Holly's heart, but getting as physically close to it as possible wasn't all that bad either.

Holly glanced over her shoulder for a moment but continued to run. "Nope, nuh uh, Will," she said calmly before turning forward again. She was speaking to him normally and not as if she was sprinting faster than an Olympic athlete, "You will shut up and come with me to the park because we need a break."

Will rolled his eyes, but he was already caving in to Holly's suggestion. As much as he did disagree with his blonde friend since he'd much rather be back in her home practicing in that tiny living room, he knew she was right. They've been going at the same routines for hours now. (At one point, Holly angrily exclaimed, "Will, I can do this choreography in my sleep! _IN. MY. SLEEP!_ We _need_ a break!" And, of course, she was right; Will knew he was probably able to do the routines in his sleep too.) And, besides, it was Saturday! A rather dark, cloudy and dreary looking Saturday – but a Saturday nonetheless. They were justified in having a break! _I _guess_ practice could wait till later,_ Will thought as he lifted the right corner of his mouth to a sideways smile. Since he was successfully persuaded (and, frankly, so bedazzled by the girl), Will was already forgetting the reason why he was so opposed to Holly's suggestion in the first place.

Holly turned back again at her best friend, and this time she smiled brightly. _The things I do for her,_ Will thought with a small grin before she turned to face forward again.

The duo finally reached the playground and Holly easily let go of Will's hand, rushing over to the slide that was _way_ too small for her to actually slide down on. (But Holly didn't go to the slide to slip down it, of course; instead, she climbed up the kiddy structure.) Will was briefly saddened by the fact that he wasn't holding Holly's hand anymore, but easily forgot about it to chase after his friend once she began to shout out dares claiming he wasn't able to catch her. Will began to chase her by climbing up the slide and began to follow her through the tiny structure: up the ladder, down the pole, jumping over several levels.

Holly constantly teased Will for not being able to catch her, always just out of his reach by a small inch. But what she didn't know was that Will was doing it on purpose; he _let_ her slip away from his fingers. She seemed so happy and smug about being untouched that Will decided to let her have her fun. After a while though – and after nearly running straight into a bar that was in his way, just missing his forehead since he narrowly ducked underneath – Will decided to corner the blonde by not following her through a tiny tunnel and by taking a detour around it.

Holly chuckled. "What, Will? Giving up already?" she accused with a smirk, turning over her shoulder as she continued to crawl to notice Will wasn't following her anymore.

But Will was already at the other side of the tunnel moving towards her. "Nope," he answered with a smug smile as she turned to look forward again.

Holly jerked back and squawked a little when she saw Will suddenly ahead of her, his face now inching towards hers. Will chuckled. It was clear that she wasn't expecting her curly headed best friend to be right at the end of the tunnel crawling towards her. Will stopped crawling towards Holly and stared at her for a moment. He took in her adorable expression and the freckles that were splattered across her features. He faintly blushed when he noticed her flushed skin and her gasp. He pushed away the urge to tuck the wild, blonde hair that framed her face behind her ears. He also pushed away the urge to kiss Holly Holiday right then and there. _She'd be so freaked out,_ Will reminded himself, _She'd never want to see me again!_

Holly's sudden smirk snapped him out of his thoughts. "Get out of my way, Schuester," she said sternly while keeping her tone light, "Oh, and then come with me to the swings!"

Will chuckled and nodded his head as he backed out of the tunnel so that she could exit. Once they stood up, Holly grabbed Will's hand once more and pulled him over to the swings. There was only one set of swings in the tiny neighbourhood playground, and it only had two seats. Holly sat down on the swing on the right and motioned for Will to get behind her as she grabbed the chains which held the seat; he followed her wordless suggestion.

"Now, push me!" Holly commanded impatiently as she turned back towards him with a smile. Will smiled back and began to push her.

The teenage blonde laughed delightfully as she was pushed by the young curly head. She swung her long legs back and forth to gain momentum and began to swing higher and higher. Will chuckled with her and backed away quickly as she began to gain such height that he wasn't able to push her anymore because her butt nearly smacked him in the face.

"Damn, Holly!" Will exclaimed as he backed away from his best friend.

Holly laughed in reply. "I know right? _Wooh!_" she squealed.

Will shook his head and carefully stepped around her to get on the swing next to her.

"Hey, Will! I bet you can't get the amount of air I'm getting!" Holly challenged as Will was easing into his seat.

Will gasped and shot her an exaggerated look that meant he was offended. "Oh you're on, Holiday!" he answered.

The two swung back and forth and soon enough Will gained as much height and momentum as Holly did. The two of them laughed and challenged each other with petty dares as they swung until they heard thunder in the distance. The duo looked ahead to see where the rumble came from. Will began to lose some of his momentum and soon came to a complete stop. Holly followed suit and stopped swinging as well as she and Will stared into the distance. Soon, water began to drop from above and thunder clapped once more.

Holly tilted her head upwards to stare into the dark sky when Will said, "I guess we gotta go back to your place before the rain gets worse."

His blonde friend continued to look up, now with squinted eyes, and shook her head. "Nah," she began, "Let's just stay," and began to swing again.

Will looked at her incredulously. Why should they stay out in the rain? Will didn't want to deal with the aftermath if they didn't leave immediately. Really. They were bound to get drenched with rain _and_ end up shivering from the cold. The rain was really starting to pour, Will was already getting soaked and he could feel his hair beginning to get frizzy from the wetness. He didn't want Holly to see him so frazzled with a mess of very unattractive hair like that. It would _so_ totally ruin his already slim chances with her.

The curly headed boy opened his mouth to try suggesting heading back to Holly's home once more, but she began to sing. "_I'm _swing_ing in the rain, just _swing_ing in the rain!_" Holly sang, clearly wanting to emphasize the fact that she cleverly sang "swing" instead of "sing".

Holly turned to Will and urged for him to continue. Will cocked his head to the side as his brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth began to twitch up into a questioning, but surprised, smile. He just sort of looked back at her for a while, wondering how she was so clever with her tweaked lyrics. They weren't even in this song's particular scene for their show, but Will still had to wonder: how was it she was able to mix in their practice at this crazy moment?

"_What a glorious feeling! I'm happy again!_" he eventually answered and began to swing himself.

Lightning struck in the distance, followed by another boom of thunderclaps. Rain now poured heavily and big drops of water were already accumulating around them into large puddles. The crazy blonde looked onwards and shook her head to release some of the rain in her hair. This distracted Will more than the rain did, and much more than it should have.

"_I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above!_" she continued. She looked towards the sky once more, closed her eyes to prevent from the rain hitting them directly, and licked her lips.

The boy briefly turned away to avoid getting more water on himself from his friend's hair shake… and to avoid ogling at Holly licking her lips (he was actually _really_ turned on by Holly licking her lips). Then he mimicked her by looking up towards the sky and closed his eyes. He felt so free as he swung, eyes closed, singing in the rain with his best friend.

"_The sun's in my heart…_" he continued singing.

"_And I'm ready for love!_" they sang together.

The two friends looked forward again, where another flash of lightning was seen. But the lightning wasn't what unsettled Will, not at all. It was the lyrics that they were singing that made the boy want to squirm. Will tried not to get carried away at the possibility of Holly _being_ ready for love, and possibly being ready for him in that sense. He was vaguely aware of thunder booming once more and wind beginning to pick up.

"_Let the stormy clouds chase,_" Holly continued loudly, turning to Will with a smile. Her smile did not effectively snap him out of his pressing thoughts. In fact, it made them worse, making him giddier at the possibility he thought of only moments ago.

"_Everyone from the place,_" Will answered with a replying grin, trying to push away his rushing feelings.

Holly looked forward again, her gaze slowly leaving Will's, as she swung in the same direction. This seemed to do the trick for Will to control himself; the lack of eye contact seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"_Come on with the rain…_" she sang.

Will swung his feet backward into the air, trying to kick away his worries and thoughts, as he continued with a grin, "_I've a smile on my face!_"

"_I'm _swinging_ down the lane,_" the blonde sung slyly and winked at Will, obviously trying to emphasize how clever she was with her tweaked lyric.

The curly headed boy chuckled as he continued to sing, "_With a happy refrain!_"

"_Just singing, singing in the rain!_" they finished together.

They laughed together for a few moments before continuing to swing in silence. The rain around them smacked against various surfaces loudly and the clouds made everything around them seem darker than usual. But Will ignored this, and during the silence between them, he went over how he noticed how Holly's twinkling laugh made her scrunch up her eyes even more than usual, making her even more adorable. If that was even possible!

This overwhelmed Will so much that he couldn't help but blurt, "You are so cute!"

Holly immediately stomped her feet into the sandy-stony ground beneath her to stop herself from swinging and turned to Will with a surprised (and somewhat amused) expression. _Oh shit,_ Will thought, panicked. _Why did I say that? Oh god, I'm so screwed. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _he continued to panic internally. He stopped himself from continuing to swing as panicked thoughts took over his mind.

The embarrassed boy turned towards the surprised blonde, waving his right hand in front of himself and making wild gestures as if this would distract the girl from his flustered self. "Oh god, Holly, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said quickly, unable to stop himself from speaking what was on his mind. Then, another thought came into his mind, and he amended, "Oh, no – oh god, wait. Crap! Not that I don't mean it! I mean, I do! You _are_ cute! I just –"

Holly laughed and reached over to grab Will's spazzing right hand with her left. "Dude, Will, shut up," she said jokingly.

Will openly stared at his and Holly's joined hands, not quite able to care enough about Holly laughing at his reaction. Will was able to briefly glance at Holly's bright smile – though it still didn't stop him from staring at his and Holly's hands. Will was slightly able to feel his best friend moving closer, just barely able to feel the heat radiating off her body as it move closer to his. He heard her swing creaking from straining towards him.

"Hey Will," she said quietly.

Will didn't look up to meet her intent gaze, still baffled by the fact that their hands were linked and how tingly his skin felt.

"Will," Holly pried, "look at me." Her voice was hushed and soft, so Will couldn't help but look up to meet her gaze.

The boy stared through his longer, stray curls, which were damp against his forehead, hanging over his eyelids and currently obstructing his view from his friend's gaze. He looked deep into Holly's bright, grey-blue eyes. Will blinked away the rain from his lashes, slightly amazed by the fact that, here he was, holding hands with a girl he really, really cared about. Not quite thinking about the consequences he'd have to face (and generally just not thinking), the curly headed boy moved closer towards the blonde, and his swing groaned from straining sideways. Will tilted his head to the left and saw Holly copying his gesture. The teens' eyes then fluttered shut and their lips met.

Holly brought Will closer by tugging gently on his hand. As Will deepened the kiss, he noticed how Holly's lips were soft and really wet from the rain. He could taste the fresh water on her mouth and smiled. Then, Will could feel Holly smiling into the kiss as well and felt her other hand place itself gently on his cheek. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped somewhere around them and this made Will pull away slightly, his lips now just barely brushing Holly's and his eyes flying open. Holly didn't seem to stand for this because she inched closer towards Will, pressing their lips together once more. Surprised, Will had wide eyes focused on Holly, but Holly kept her eyes as shut she deepened the kiss this time. His eyes slowly closed and Will could feel himself slip away, losing himself in the kiss. After a few _very_ pleasant moments, Will needed to take a breath and quietly gasped for air. Holly slowly slipped in her tongue, taking advantage of Will's open mouth. Acting on instinct, the curly head darted his tongue at hers. Will could feel his warm breath against Holly's cool one. Then, he felt her tongue teasingly brush against his lips. Holly giggled, dropped her hand from his face and began to pull away slowly. This left Will chasing after her lips with fluttering eyes before realizing that he was almost out of his swing, his butt already an inch off the seat.

Will plopped back onto his swing, somewhat unwilling to look at his best friend since he looked at his lap, and swallowed. (He ignored his now awfully wet ass and the tiny splash he made as he sat down since a small pool of droplets began to build up during his time out of the seat. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.) _Did he really just kiss Holly Holiday?_ Will was so overwhelmed with various emotions and blinked away the rain furiously. Aware that his right hand was still in Holly's left, Will brought up his other hand to his mouth. It felt sweet and tingly. Will licked his lips and was able to taste Holly again, sweet and cool and just _wonderful._ The young Holiday gently squeezed the teenage Schuester's hand with her own, and Will turned towards her, dropping the hand on his mouth. He saw Holly's huge toothy grin and realized that, after a while, he was staring at her mouth. Holly seemed to notice Will's gaze at her lips and giggled.

"So, that just happened," Will said with a nervous chuckle, finally able to pry his eyes away from Holly's lips to meet her eyes. He wasn't quite sure yet on how to deal with the aftermath of a kiss with the girl who was his best friend.

Holly's eyes were unwavering and focused. "Yeah," she agreed, sounding whimsical, almost as if she was having an awesome out-of-body experience. _I did that,_ Will realized, _I made her react like this…_ Will suppressed a triumphant smirk and Holly giggled again.

"What?" he asked with a curious smile.

Holly got out of her swing and pulled Will off of his. Smirking, she pulled Will closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, she kissed him, again, sweet and teasing and soft. Will hesitantly placed one hand on Holly's hip and the other on the small of her back, staying bewildered as Holly kissed him. Holly then began to plant several flirty kisses on Will's lips, occasionally sucking on his bottom one, and giggled as she did so. It seemed almost impossible for Will not to freak out in the middle of her kiss-fest, but he was able to do it, moving his lips accordingly and wanting _more_ with every kiss. After, the blonde pulled away, removing an arm from Will's shoulders and combed away his curly hair from his eyes with her fingers. Will just blinked with wide eyes, this time keeping his focus on Holly as lightning struck in the distance again.

She giggled again. "Nothing," she finally answered (right, Will forgot he asked a question), "I just like kissing you."

Will blushed furiously at her answer, making Holly laugh and give a quick peck to his cheek. Then, she placed her arm back around Will's neck and rested against him for a moment, humming Singing in the Rain quietly. He began to hum along with her. Will enjoyed the warmth coming from her body, which was wet against his, and pressed his cheek against her resting head.

"Hey Will," Holly called out to him softly after she finished humming. She turned her head slightly so that her lips brushed against Will's earlobe and whispered, "I bet you can't beat me back to my place." With her lips so close to him, Will could easily feel the smile he was sure Holly was wearing.

Keeping calm, Will easily replied, "I bet," he challenged, "you're wrong."

Holly pulled away from him slightly, making her face-to-face with Will. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really?"

When Will nodded honestly, Holly crushed her lips against Will's and kissed him fiercely. Will could feel Holly's hands ball up into fists against his back and he could feel her grip on him tightening. They gasped for air when they needed it and Will pressed the hand he had on Holly's back against her wet shirt and onto her warm skin, pushing her closer to him. Will began to lose himself at once in the hot kiss and smiled devilishly before Holly broke free of their embrace and sprinted away. Will stood in his place, stunned, for a moment. Holly stopped running for a moment and turned towards him.

"Well, Schuester? Still think you're gonna beat me?" she challenged and began sprinting once more.

Will blinked hard, twice, and began to sprint through the pouring rain after his best friend, laughing.

* * *

><p>Well, this certainly went longer than I originally planned. Oh well! So yeah, AU Will and Holly as teen best friends having their first kiss! No regrets, just drabbles. No storyline either, but whatev xP Inspired by listening to gLee's UmbrellaSinging in the Rain mash up while I was swinging in my neighbourhood's playground one day. Review, fave, and I hope you enjoyed it! :]

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline! x3


End file.
